Markus Rimmet
(For those who want information strictly outside of CWA in-game canon: Markus Rimmet is the somewhat popular CWA character created early on in CWA during the era often referred to as the Nova War, in reference to CWA's infamous, self-proclaimed villainess, Xalandra Nova. He was very close friends with Achilles Grimm and J3T TheLion, among others. Many of his minor conflicts and misadventures are not listed here for the sake of time and length of this Wiki page.) Note to the Reader: This entry is taken from the newest edition of ''The Untold Histories and Adventures of the Clone Wars, Vol. XIII: Markus Rimmet (Darth Razor), a comprehensive history of the life of the mysterious Markus Rimmet. This particular volume was written by Jedi scholars in 47 ABY and stored in the archives of the new Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The scholars thought it would be prudent if they used many excerpts from Rimmet's personal memoirs for the purpose of gathering information about his early life, as well as providing a few insights from Rimmet himself. While many disapproved of Rimmet's actions throughout his life, he is generally regarded as one of the galaxy's unsung heroes. This entry serves as a source of background information for those who are unaware of Rimmet's somewhat tragic story. The original text of the entry is presented here in its entirety.'' Markus Rimmet was a powerful warrior who wandered the galaxy from 53 BBY to 19 BBY. He was known to many as a cunning negotiator, trusted friend, deadly killer and war hero. Though consumed by the dark side of the Force, Rimmet was still a legendary figure in the last days of the Old Republic, a force for both good and evil. Origins Born as a Force-sensitive on Corellia in 53 BBY, Markus Rimmet was hidden at birth by his Mandalorian father and Time Lord mother. His father was outraged that his son had the Force (because of the centuries-long disagreements between Jedi and Mandalorians). Rimmet's father went missing a few months later, and his mother was ambushed and killed by a street gang one night in 45 BBY, leaving young Markus as an orphan. Growing up as a common street urchin, he earned a reputation with local authorities for violent Force-powered encounters with other orphans, which occured simply because of his will to survive and be the dominant force. His exploits soon attracted the attention of the Jedi Order, who took him in and trained him at the unusual age of seven. He became one of Master Yoda's best and brightest students of the time. When the Battle of Naboo took place he was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. In 31 BBY, Rimmet passed the Trials at age 22 without a hitch, going on to become a powerful Knight. The Clone Wars and the Nova War Nine years after passing the trials, when the First Battle of Geonosis took place in 22 BBY, Rimmet was on a mission in the Outer Rim. Immediately recalled to Coruscant, he was put in charge of an elite clone squad called CLASSIFIED in Republic BlackOps. Two months into the war, however, he and his squad were captured by Separatists and presumed dead by Republic Intelligence. A month later, Rimmet reemerged as a powerful Sith Lord called Darth Razor. He found that the Clone Wars had evolved into a collection of smaller wars, the first of which, the Nova War, was currently raging. At first staying out of the War, he ended up joining forces with Xalandra Nova 's corporate behemoth and war machine, Nova Corp, playing a small role in their eventual victory. As a result, his first appearance to the majority of the galaxy was in the midst of this conflict. The Nebula Wars Rimmet fought briefly in both the Nebula War and the Great Nebula War, somehow managing to stay just under Xalandra Nova's radar during both conflicts. It was during this time, however, that he gained a reputation as a merciless killer and deadly opponent on the battlefield, earning himself the nickname "Legion Destroyer". However, he was strangely absent during the chaotic rise of Adam Heart and the infamous War Eagles. Battle of Umbara: The Blood Battalion During the Republic's campaign on the dark world of Umbara, Rimmet briefly reenlisted in the Republic military, and was given a battalion of clones, who painted their armor black and red in honor of their leader. Rimmet's new "Blood Battalion", as they were dubbed by CT-7567 (aka Captain Rex, of the 501st Legion's Torrent Company), began a risky march around the Umbaran wastes, destroying every droid and Umbaran army the Separatist commanders could throw at them. It was during this bold campaign that the Blood Battalion discovered a Sith Academy, hidden away in the darkest corner of the planet. Upon being attacked by the Academy's inhabitants, nearly half of Rimmet's remaining forces were killed, but so were all but five of the Sith in the Academy. These five Rimmet left alone, having taught them a lesson: never mess with Darth Razor. Having lost the majority of his troops, Rimmet called in for replacements, and was instead given Captain Carg's Graul Company as reinforcements. Together with Carg and his own captain, Bloodhawke, Rimmet continued carving large chunks out of the Separatist territories. It was the Blood Battalion and Graul Company's campaign that earned Carg a promotion as commander of forces on the planet Felucia. Meanwhile, Rimmet formally retired from the Grand Army, and Blood Battalion was placed under the command of another Jedi. As a token of appreciation for his service, Rimmet was granted two different apartments on Coruscant, as well as the rank of Honorary General and several war trophies. He later displayed the trophies inside his fortress, the Mountain. The New Clan Prime and the Return of Rimmet's Father Following the various wars, Rimmet stayed out of large squads, eventually ending up in Setinal Prime's Sith Empire, The New Clan Prime. He was adopted by Prime and became part of the rapidly expanding Prime family, which included Jacob Bladestorm, Mace Infranode, Stone Starcruiser and Adin Lightninggunner. A series of events, starting with the conversion of the Clan Prime from Sith to Jedi and ending with the disappearance of Prime, led the family to split apart, after several failed attempts to keep Prime squads going. Rimmet disappeared for a time and only occasionaly returned, sometimes as a Sith, sometimes as a Jedi. He seemed to prefer being a Sith since he was usually seen as one. However, he eventually stopped going by the alias of Razor. At one point Rimmet discovered that his long-lost father, Kevin Jubbaspire, was in fact still alive, driven mad by the loss of his wife and now working as a scientist/smuggler for the Separatist government. As a result, Rimmet's relationship with his birth father was rather strained. (Note: Jubbaspire never disclosed the identity of Rimmet's birth mother, and Rimmet himself was too young to remember who she was. DNA tests were never performed to confirm her identity, and it remains a mystery to this day.) The Fall of Nova and Dark Nebula Around the time that Jubbaspire returned, Rimmet drifted around, eventually returning to his roots: Nova. Officially joining the infamous Dark Nebula, he became a steadfast member for the next six months, but was known on occasion to sell them out to Leven ShadowForge and others. When J3T TheLion and Achilles Grimm finally took down Dark Nebula from the inside, Rimmet had already moved on, returning to his Mandalorian roots and briefly serving in a few Mando squads as part of plans to destroy Nebula and kill Nova. While neither Rimmet and his allies nor Grimm and J3T killed Nova, she reportedly killed herself not too long after. Dark Nebula itself was gone, replaced by several attempted splinter groups, the largest of which was under the command of Shira Validwar. Final Years The Warrior Elite Near the end of his life Rimmet became a proud founding member of the Warrior Elite, combining his Sith traditions and Mando heritage as a deadly warrior under Lord Dane Adams. While he worked to redeem himself for his past deeds, he searched for the secrets of the ancient Sith while helping the Warrior Elite defend their fortress, Apo. Phantom Rising Shortly after the disbanding of the Warrior Elite, Rimmet joined forces with Achilles Grimm once again in the new Phantom Rising. It was suspected that, despite his strong outward opposition of Nova, he was secretly working as a double agent for the new Nebula Corp that had formed. These accusations, however, went without proof and were eventually forgotten. Prime Returns, Phantom Rising Disbands The sudden return of Setinal Prime sparked a reunion of the Prime family, which Rimmet helped make possible by resolving the differences between Jacob and Setinal. After Grimm disbanded Phantom Rising, Rimmet drifted around for a bit, at one point joining the ranks of the Order of Chaos and the Legion of Shadows. After several brief stints with Inferno BloodStream's Surge of Power, he eventually decided to leave squads behind. Late Apprenticeship Rimmet became the apprentice to his good friend Calmic Koz, a former ally from Rimmet's days in Dark Nebula. Their relationship, however, was unlike most master-apprentice relationships: Koz viewed Rimmet as an equal, not a lesser man. The pair went on to begin a purge of the existing Sith Order and usher in a new era of Sith dominion. Time Travel Around this time Rimmet, no longer having to worry about squads, assumed a more active role in the protection of the galaxy through the use of his time machine (a rediscovered gift from his late, nameless mother). Rimmet's untimely death in 19 BBY near the close of the Clone Wars is shrouded in mystery. Powers and Equipment Along with the usual Force powers, such as push and lightning, Rimmet possesed some unusual abilities and equipment. In the event of an injury that would be fatal to others, his cells could reorganize themselves and form a new body for him in a process called regeneration. He possessed several genetic abmormalities, one of which was having two hearts. If one heart was damaged the other could kickstart it and keep Rimmet from dying. Another modification was a respiratory bypass system which enabled him to hold his breath longer. These, along with regeneration, were direct results of his Time Lord genetics. In addition, Rimmet could force his body into an self-induced stasis to make it appear that he was dead. His strength, speed, agility, intelligence, stamina and accuracy were enhanced beyond that of any human at his time. Below is a chart of approximated levels of ability, on a scale of 1-100. Speed: 75 Strength: 84 Agility: 66 Intelligence: 97 Stamina: 68 Accuracy: 72 Lightsaber Training: Rimmet was adept in all forms of lightsaber combat, master of Shien, Ataru and Djem So. Force Abilities: Lightning (both regular and emerald), Push, Repulse, Shockwave, Sith Striker, Draw and Quarter (specialty move), Heal, Valor, Choke, Levitate. He was also capable of meditating battles to influence outcomes. Blaster Accuracy: Rimmet was familiar with a large assortment of blasters and other weapons. Also expressed mastery of a Nightsister bow and the Tusken Raider gaffi stick. Piloting Skills: As well as being a cunning and agile pilot, Rimmet was the only one capable of flying the TARDIS, a time machine from another dmiension. The machine was a gift from his late mother, and his ability to fly the craft stemmed from his Time Lord DNA. Tactical Skills: Rimmet proved to be an extremely capable commander and tactician in the various wars he participated in. His unwavering confidence on the battlefield would often rub off on the troops he commanded. Negotiation Skills: While in Dark Nebula, Rimmet was appointed as Assistant Ambassador under J3T TheLion. The pair helped keep Nova's infamous troops out of the majority of the wars they were threatened with (although Achilles Grimm often complicated things by sleeping with members of these other groups). Midi-Chlorian Count: 17542 (fourth-highest count during his time) Rimmet's signature fighting move was grasping someone with the Force and ripping them limb from limb. It was a gruesome but effective method of destroying his enemies that no one else used. His double-bladed Sith lightsaber was enchanted to drain the foe's life force away from them gradually (this proved extremely ineffective when dealing with non-organics). Rimmet possessed a large collection of weapons and armor, some of which were taken from various defeated enemies. The collection ranged from Sith to Jedi to clone to bounty hunter. His preferred gear was Sith or bounty hunter. Aside from the TARDIS, Rimmet's other methods of transport included a teleportation device and several various fighters and cruisers, belonging to him and his associates. He also owned an FC-20 Bloodfin-class speeder and a bantha named Bertha for short-distance travel. Rimmet could travel through time and space with the aid of machines, one of which was a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) machine from another dimension, which he parked at the highest point of his base, the Mountain. The Mountain Rimmet owned a base on Felucia, built and salvaged from the remains of an ancient Sith fortress. He had discovered the ruin while aiding his friend Captain Carg in the Republic efforts on the planet. Nicknamed the Mountain, it housed his souvenirs of past battles, from old war vehicles to war trophies from the bloody Battle of Umbara, as well as his collection of servant droids and his pets, the Umbaran millicreep, Amelie, a maroon narglatch named Gulsh, and a young rancor. The Mountain featured various rooms, including a garden, cargo storage/transport facility, trophy room, workshop, lounge, landing pad, and the Master Suite, built into his TARDIS at the hightest part of the towering fortress,. This was Rimmet's personal area, containing the time machine as well as extra bunks and his own bedroom. The design of the Mountain was intended to slow down the progress of enemy forces as much as possible, giving the tower's occupants plenty of time to retreat up to the Master Suite or escape in any of the numerous vehicles in the base. Other Properties Owned At one point Rimmet acquired a large plot of land on the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth, where he began the construction of a Sith city. It is unknown whether the city was completed, as well as the means by which he obtained the land. Rimmet also acquired two apartments on Coruscant after his formal retirement from the Grand Army. These apartments were used to entertain guests or hide out from enemies while in the Republic capital. Rimmet's other property was a small outpost on an asteroid in the Mid Rim, which served as a storage facility and rest station when traveling between his other various properties. Personality and Theories on Madness and Death Rimmet's sandy blonde hair, boyish good looks, and undeniable charm stayed with him all his life until his death in 19 BBY, at the close of the Clone Wars. He was known as both a madman and a genius, a murderer, savior, enemy, friend, warrior and diplomat. It is still unclear what drove him to the Dark Side. However, historians agree that when he disappeared during the early part of the Clone Wars, something happened to him that broke his mind and spirit and left him forever mentally crippled. Perhaps he was subjected to torture by Separatists trying to steal Republic secrets from him. Perhaps it was a delayed effect of losing his mother and (supposedly) his father as a child. Whatever it was, Rimmet took the secret of his madness to the grave. The only detail know about his death is that his enchanted Sith blade was shattered into ten fragments and scattered across the stars. A legend tells of how to reunite the fragments and how the wielder can then call upon the spirit of the deceased Sith Lord to aid them in battle. The story of the saber fragments being scattered led historians to conclude that Rimmet died in a massive space explosion, probably onboard a freighter or other large vessel. (Note: Rimmet was known for often having seizures of madness in which his eyes would glow blood red and he would appear to be in a state of mindless, uncontrollable rage. These seizures ended sometime in 20 BBY, according to sources. However, due to the frequency of these "blood rages" his eyes were permanently changed from green to red.) Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dark Nebula Category:The New Clan Prime Category:Warrior Elite Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Time Traveler Category:Mandalorian Category:Warrior Category:Phantom Rising Category:Order of Chaos Category:Legion of Shadows